Raven's Dream
by Sparkling-nexis137
Summary: Raven has a most interesting dream. My first romantic story, and my first one shot. Please read and review. BBxRae.


**Raven's Dream**

"Oh, come on." said Beast Boy wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned in.

"No." said Terra giggling as she leaned towards the opposite end on the Titan's couch.

"You know you wanna." he said leaning in even more.

"No." she said still playfully leaning away. They had been playing like this for hours, right on that couch, and Raven had been forced to listen to them as she tried to read her book in her favorite reading chair. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all. She had tried, but every time she almost got into it, their voices would pierce her brain. She hated when they did this. It made her so angry. She had come very close to hurling the refrigerator at the two at one point, but had barely managed to resist.

"Come on, please." said Beast Boy once more.

"Okay, okay." laughed Terra. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the nose, before pulling away giggling. Beast Boy spent a moment red faced with swirling eyes, before leaning over to grab her around the waist. Terra giggled again before turning around and planting a kiss directly on his lips. Raven slammed her book shut as black flames seemed to emanate from her person. She quickly picked up her book and headed for the door.

"I'm going to bed." she said as she approached the door. The two love birds were too busy with each other to even hear her. She strode quickly down the hallway towards her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven phased through the doors of her room not even bothering to wait for them to slide open. She tossed her book onto her chair, and walked briskly to her bed. She grabbed the side of her midnight blue blanket, and threw it roughly into the air before sliding quickly under. She was so mad. She pulled the covers down over her small frame. Hopefully a good night's rest would ease her mind before she accidentally blew something up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder boomed through the red skies outside the sandstone tower. Screams could be heard from the one of the top rooms.

"Let me go! Somebody help me!" yelled the green prisoner. The room was mostly barren except for a couple of pieces of furniture, and the platform on which the prisoner was chained to the wall. The prisoner wore nothing but a tattered purple loin cloth and the black shackles that bound him from freedom.

"Face it Beast Boy, you're mine now." said the captor. She had long blonde hair covered in dust. She was dressed in massive, hulking black and white armor, and wore a twisted grin upon her face. "You'll never escape!"

"Terra, let me go. I told you a hundred times, I don't love you!" yelled Beast Boy as he struggled against his chains.

"Well, too bad. I want you, and I get what I want. I'm going to keep you locked away in my little tower, and make you my love slave until the day..you..die! Mwahahahahaha!" she laughed insanely as lighting flashed in the background.

"Not so fast Terra!" yelled a mysterious voice from outside. Terra turned quickly towards the large arched window.

"Who dares speak to me that way?" asked Terra furiously. A dark figure suddenly jumped and rolled in through the window before rising in a fierce fighting stance.

"Raven!!" yelled Beast Boy joyously. Raven stood in front of the window with feet spread apart in a combat stance while her hands remained posed for fighting. Her black cloak swirled about her figure. She wore a black leotard with black leggings sticking out underneath. A black belt studded with red jewel rested on her hip, while her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail.

"Raven." said Terra in loathing. "So you think you can just barge into my tower uninvited?"

"Give Beast Boy back." said Raven calmly staring evenly at Terra.

"Hahaha! As if. He's mine now Raven." said Terra smiling in a lunatic fashion.

"Raven, help me!" cried Beast Boy leaning forward.

"Shut up you!" said Terra turning around, and raising her fist to strike the green prisoner. A slim pale hand reached up, and grabbed the enormous fist. Terra twisted around to glare at Raven calmly holding the fist in place.

"Why you!" Terra twisted around to aim a blow at the black clad heroine.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried desperately. Raven nimbly jumped back avoiding the blow. Terra looked up with fury in her eyes. "I'll make you pay for trying to take my love slave!" she screamed. Terra lifted her fists high into the air as yellow aura began to surround them. Two huge boulders quickly rose up from the sandstone floor. Terra quickly thrust out her hands pushing the boulders towards the black queen of darkness. Raven jumped quickly out the tower window, and flew from in front of it as the boulders crashed through. Terra barreled through quickly afterwards floating on another huge boulder.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily!" yelled Terra lifting her hands to take control of the two boulders she had already thrown. She quickly sent them flying at Raven's floating form. Raven raised her hands and surrounded the two boulders in a black aura. After a moment of holding them at bay as Terra pushed for them to go forward, she clenched her fist causing the two to shattering into a million smaller pieces.

Terra glared silently as the pieces floated through the air around her, and Raven returned the glare. With a roar Terra spun her arms in a wide circle around her gathering all the stone fragments, and sent them swarming at Raven. Raven flew quickly away from the stone fragments, heading back towards the tower. She aimed herself like an arrow at the open window towards the chained form of Beast Boy.

"Not so fast!" screamed Terra. She slammed her fists together causing the two sides of the window to close in on each other directly in front of Raven's nose. Raven quickly pulled back before slamming into the wall. Terra raised her hands to the air. The tower shook. Something was moving inside. Suddenly the room that had been in front of Raven popped up on the top of the tower sending shower of rock cascading from the heights a good hundred feet up.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy from the roof of the tower, his chains now attached to a slab sticking out of the floor. Terra came charging towards Raven once more. The black clad heroine quickly started ascending the sides of the tower in a spiraling motion. Terra thrust her hands out like claws. A large stone spike erupted right in front of Raven almost piercing her small frame. She quickly pulled back and began to ascend again. Terra rapidly repeated the motion. The yellow-brown lances erupted one after the other from the sides of the tower in an attempt to eliminate the so-called pest currently scaling its sides. Raven implemented a series of complex aerial acrobatics avoiding the spikes by varying margins.

She neared the edge of the roof, and, after avoiding another lethal spike, soared up over the top. Beast Boy looked up at his savior as she was silhouetted against the lightening streaked sky. She quickly shot towards her goal. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her between the shoulders. The black clad heroine plummeted roughly to the ground, hitting then sliding along the roof.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy as he watched in horror. Terra descended slowly from the sky, arms crossed, laughing maniacally.

"Well, well, how the mighty have fallen. Mwahaha!"

Raven slowly looked up glaring at the floating villain. She unsteadily got to her feet. Terra's smile slowly disappeared to be replaced with a mask of rage.

"Back for some more, huh? I'll make sure you never get up again!" Terra lifted her hands high into the air. An enormous boulder rose from the ground at the foot of the tower and flew at high speeds all the way the top to float above Terra's head. "This will finish you! And then Beast Boy will be mine…forever!!" she screamed hurling the gargantuan piece of earth directly at the heroine. Raven flew up into the air, eyes glowing white. She stared directly at the boulder as in soared towards her, and raised her hands in front of her. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!!" An enormous beam of swirling black energy erupted from her hands. The beam smashed into the boulder, drilling all the way through it to impact Terra on the other side. Terra was flung backwards off the side of the tower issuing a pained scream as the rest of the boulder shattered to pieces around the spiraling beam.

Raven drifted slowly to the ground breathing heavily. She stayed kneeling for a moment to regain her strength before rising. She walked slowly over towards the green prisoner. She leaned in towards Beast Boy, grabbed his face, and planted a firm kiss upon his mouth. Beast Boy's eyes went wide in shock before he melted under her embrace. He leaned forward pulling against the chains that kept him from going fully into her arms. Black energy surrounded the shackles around his wrists and shattered them. He slowly reached up and grabbed her face, now fully able to return the kiss.

They separated their heads while their arms slide down to grab each other's shoulders. "I was afraid that I'd never see you again. That I would be trapped with her forever." said Beast Boy turning his head away as tears welled up in his eyes. Raven grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to look into her own.

"I would never let anything happen to you." she said the slightest smile playing across her face. Beast Boy stared wide eyed as the tears began to flow before closing his eyes and grabbing her in a hug with his head on her shoulder. Raven closed her eyes and returned the hug. The united pair standing together in a warm embrace against the reddened sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven turned over in her sleep, a soft smile playing across her dreaming face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked into the ops center the next morning. Beast Boy was kneeling at the T.V. tangled up in cords, while Terra sat on the couch laughing at him. Raven glared at them before going into the kitchen to make some herbal tea.

"Hey Raven. What's up?" called Beast Boy from his tangled jungle of cords.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven floating over with cup in hand. Terra laughed.

"He's trying to hook up a new game system so we can play the new Turbo Monkeys 9."

"It's awesome. It has fifteen percent better graphic, three hours more play time, six secret levels, aaaaand there's a cheat code that makes it so every time you get a banana, the monkey does a little dance." explained Beast Boy trying to imitate the dance before falling on his butt in the tangle. After rubbing his rearend, he plugged in a large cord with an orange tip, causing the console to emit a wooshing noise, and start blinking.

"Yes!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Wanna play Raven?" asked Terra. Raven narrowed her eyes for a moment, before an almost unnoticeable smile crossed her face.

"Sure." said Raven, a trace of emotion playing through her usual monotone.

"I call first though." said Terra smiling slyly.

"Let's flip for it." said Raven pulling a coin from underneath her cloak. She flipped it into the air. "Call it."

"Heads!" shouted Terra cheerfully. The coin landed on the back of Raven's hand as she clapped the other hand over it. She slowly raised her hand revealing a shining eagle.

"It's tails." said Raven smiling. Terra's face dropped in a pout.

"Hurry up!" called Beast Boy from the coach already holding his controller.

"Looks like he's all mine." said Raven as she floated past Terra. Terra looked after her with a cocked eyebrow. Raven slide in beside Beast Boy and then grabbed the second controller. The jungle music began as the two started playing.

"Raveeeen! Stop using your powers to jostle my controller!"


End file.
